Amnesia
by clockworkqueen
Summary: A girl wakes up in her apartment knowing nothing. She then finds a book that tells her everything she should know, but what if the book is all a lie?
1. The Memory Book?

Where was I?

I opened my eyes confused. I looked around to see I was in some house. Nothing felt familiar.

How did I get here?

I stood up and immediately noticed a book that had "Read Me" on the cover and I did.

_You probably do not remember anything about yourself._

_Your name is Kana Sato. You are 15 years old._

_Tomorrow is your first day at a new High School, Karakura High School. (Map and details on kitchen counter)_

_You are an only child and your parents recently passed away in a car crash._

_You live alone in this apartment (congrats?)._

I reread the page confused and then flipped to the next one. The next ten or so pages were ripped and soaked. The ink blurred and I could not read anything. The only other thing I could read was "Don't tell anyone."

Don't tell anyone what?

I quickly found the map and realized I was not the far from the school. I slowly began to search the house more finding nothing of use. I did not seem to personalize the apartment yet. Everything looked normal, nothing special. I ended up sitting on the couch staring at the blank television screen with the book on my lap. I continued to look at the messed up pages trying to see if I could understand any of it.

I could not.

I sighed as I began to fall back to sleep. The last thought that flew through my mind was; why cannot I remember anything?

* * *

"Wake up" I heard someone say and my eyes quickly shot open as I sat up. I looked around to see I was in class and everyone was leaving. How did I fall asleep in class again? It is slowly becoming an everyday thing. At least this dream was normal and about the day I woke up. Every other dream is about monsters called hollows and a completely different world filled with souls. Usually in these dreams I am with my father, well I think it is my father since I do not remember him, and he is always doing horrible stuff. One dream consisted of him murdering my own mother.

This stuff cannot be real, right?

I looked around the room again looking for one person, Rukia. The dreams began once Rukia arrived, could she have something to do with the dreams? I was not the only one acting strange; I could not help but notice Ichigo doing the same. Well I did not notice until Tatsuki would not stop talking about it.

"Where is Rukia?" I asked curiously.

Tatsuki gave me a confused look, "who is Rukia?"

"Rukia, the ne-" I began and stopped. Am I delusional or something? I noticed Ichigo quickly leaving the room as I stood up. Does he remember her, or was it all just a dream? I began to follow Tatsuki out of the school as she searched for Orihime.

"Do you have any summer plans Kana?" Tatsuki asked pulling me out thoughts.

"Oh… umm…" I began. How could I forget today was the last day of classes? I tried to think of my plans for the summer and ended up with, "reading."

"Reading?" Tatsuki asked staring at me in shock.

"Yes, haven't been able to read much books since I've been distracted with school" I said smiling, "so I am going to spend the summer catching up."

"Well if you get bored just call me" she stated, "I have a tournament but if I am free we can hang out."

"Why do you go to the beach with me?" Keigo yelled running over.

"I… ummm" I began not knowing what to say, "no thank you."

"Whaaaaat" Keigo yelled, "you would rather read then hang out with friends!"

I hesitated then responded, "yes."

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Keigo yelled.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Asano" Mizuiro asked the brunette beginning an argument they have had many times before. Tatsuki and I took the opportunity to leave the classroom.

After we left the school successfully I asked, "where is Orihime?"

"She went to go ask Ichigo something," Tatsuki answered.

"Okay" I said as we arrived at the corner that we go our different ways.

I began to walk home thinking about the whole Rukia issue. Where could she have gone? Why did no one remember her?

When I arrived to my house I noticed something was immediately off. It seemed like everything was moved a out of place, but not by much. I slowly walked through the house hoping no one had snuck inside and was still there. I walked in my room and saw a piece of paper on my bed. Did I leave it there? I looked at the paper and realized it was a letter addressed to me from… my father?

* * *

A/N - This is just the beginning, I hope you guys like it ^_^ (Been thinking about this idea for a while :) finally writing it!)


	2. A Note from Dad?

I stared at the letter in shock. My father is dead, right? I should be happy if this is true, but why do I feel terrified? I opened the letter and read it.

_Everything is okay now, please comeback._

What did the letter mean? In addition, why is it so short? I have not seen my father since I lost my memories, why is he now just contacting me? This does not seem right. Why do I have a bad feeling about the whole thing? I placed the note back on my bed as another thought quickly entered my mind; how did the note get onto my bed? Was my father actually in my house? I felt scared at the thought, but why? Does it have to do with that silly dream about him killing mother? That cannot be true, it was just a dream.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

I jumped out the sound and quickly remembered where I was and ran to the door. Nobody was there. I looked around and saw nothing. I sighed, was this some kind of prank?

* * *

The break soon ended and I spent the whole time trying to search for my father to no conclusion. It is as if he does not exist or something. Then again, I do not even know my parents names. I sighed as I walked into the school to see the usual scene of Keigo attacking Ichigo, and the latter easily took the former down. I could not help but smile as I walked by.

When I arrived in the room, I was slightly surprised to see Ichigo talking to Chad, Orhime, and Ishida talking. When did the four of them become friends? I was tempted to walk up to them and ask about the other problem that has been weighing on my mind for the break; what happened to Rukia. I walked over to my seat, sat down and pulled out the book I had planned on reading, but never got to.

I stared at the cover of the book as Tatsuki yelled, "hey Kana did you do the assignment?"

"Assignment?" I repeated confused.

"At least I'm not the only one who did not know" Ichigo muttered.

Tatsuki stated, "you would have known if you would stop falling asleep in class" and I felt my cheeks redden.

"Either way, I had a busy summer" I responded, "I barely had time to even sleep." I actually went three days without sleeping and not realizing until Tatsuki send me a message about school today.

"What did you do over the break?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Ummm" I began, "studying." Everyone looked at me confused as a silence fell in the classroom. Well it was not a lie.

"What is that?" Tatsuki asked pointing at something on Ichigo's shirt.

"Huh? Oh this" Ichigo asked gesturing toward the red little tag on the bottom of his shirt, "it's a lucky charm." After a pause he added, "my dad did it, he sowed it on my uniform."

"I could figure that out without even asking" Tatsuki responded.

"How the hell did you already know that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a simple case of logic. Who else but your dad would give you something goofy as that thing?" Tatsuki explained, "anyway that does not matter. What I really wanted to ask you about was that skull there." Ichigo pulled out a skull charm out of his pocket.

I straightened in my chair to get a better look and stated, "that looks cool."

"It's interesting you would say that; I got it from this gu- I mean I found it" Ichigo began and stopped, "wait a second you both could see this?"

"What's the big deal?" Tatsuki asked.

I stated, "yes so I guess my eye sight is not as bad as I thought." Before Ichigo could say anything else, the teacher walked in.

* * *

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as the school day continued. The only thing that seemed strange was Chad, Ichigo, and Orihime running out in the middle of class and the new student disappearing before he even went to class. The kid did not arrive until the middle of the day and his name was Shinji Hirako.

I sighed as I walked home alone. I could not help but feel nervous as I walked home. I have a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Actually, I felt like I was being watched. I began to look around and realized I was completely alone. I began to hurry up and feel a little nervous. I did not stop until an eerie feeling washed over me. I turned around again and realized I was not alone.

I yelled, "who is there?"

No response. I turned around and saw someone… something standing a few feet in front of me. The thing looked like a monster ripped out of some fantasy story. The creature was about 4 meters tall and looked like a lion on two legs. The creature's skin was dark purple and it had a skull mask covering its face. Bright red eyes glowed from beneath the mask and looked at me hungrily.

"Hungry" the thing muttered as it took a step toward me, "delicious." I took a step back; this just made the thing laugh. Without thinking I turned around and ran from it. I heard the creature laugh and yell "hide and seek!" The thing came running after me faster than I was running. My mind went to the dreams I was having before the break and realized what the creature was: a hollow. Wait, wasn't it just a dream? It cannot be real.

"Tag you're it!" the hollow said as it hit me on my left side throwing me against the wall. The hollow stood over me and I saw its red eyes shine. Am I about to die? I stared at the hollow terrified and could not help but notice the hole where its heart should be. I am probably going to die and I am thinking about that? The hollow reached its hand down toward me and before it could touch me, the creature disintegrated. What the hell? Am I going crazy?

Standing a meter away from where the hollow just stood was the new student, Shinji.

* * *

A/N- Thank you for the Follows/Favs (AmazingAmazon & NekoManiaLover96) and the Review (Hylla). Hope you guys like it so far ^_^.


	3. Can Someone Explain?

I stared at my savior in shock. Shinji looked different then he did earlier, but that was probably because he was holding a sword now.

Shinji looked down at me with a crooked smile on his face as he asked, "do you need any help?" My cheeks went red as I shook my head no and tried to stand up. It did not work. One I stood up I felt a shooting pain go up my spine and I nearly collapse. Shinji quickly appeared beside me and helped me keep my balance. "Are you sure?" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to hear muttering come from the next room. Who is in my house? I looked around and quickly realized I was not in my house. Where was I? I sat up as I tried to remember what happened before I woke up here. First, I went to school… then I left school. On the way home I was attacked by a… hollow? Then the new kid saved me. What was his name?

It started with an S.

Subaru? No.

Sousuke? No.

Souya? No.

Sora? No.

I groaned as I continued to go down a list of names trying to remember it.

"Shinji, wait" I heard someone say as the door of the room was thrown open. Oh yeah, it was Shinji.

"Well, look who finally woke up" Shinji said smiling as he walked over and sat down beside me.

"Thank you for helping me" I said, "but where am I?"

A blonde man wearing a green striped hat and a long brown coat, "you are at my shop."

"Who are you?" I asked confused. Before the man could answer a young girl with black pigtails walked into the room with a tray that contained a teapot and cups. Before I could say anything else, she left the room as I watched her confused.

"She's a bit shy" striped hat man said.

"What's going on?" I asked confused as I turned toward Shinji who turned toward the striped hat man.

"W-" hat man began before a large bang interrupted him. A strange sensation passed through me as the ground felt like it was shaking. The man with the hat slipped out of the room as Shinji stood up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Shinji stood up and followed the man, "I will explain after." Before I could ask anything else Shinji left the room leaving me alone and still completely useless. I let out a small sigh as I tried to stand up. The attempt proved to be useless as I felt dizzy and fell back down. I took a deep breath and stood up, this time successfully, and headed toward the door. The door opened to reveal an empty shop. The front door was open revealing two kids, one of them being the girl from before, standing in front of the building. They were staring off down the road talking.

"Why do they go get to fight and we are stuck doing chores, where is T-" the boy began as I tried to sneak by the two of them. I had the strange feeling that I should begin running. I began to walk backwards, keeping my eyes on the kids, quietly and quickly as possible. When I reached the first corner, I ran. Part of me was surprised I was not caught. I began walking around randomly and clueless to where I was.

* * *

I eventually made my way home, and then back to school the next day. Part of me regrets not staying since I had no clue how to get back to the small shop again. The only thing I could hope for was Shinji being in class today and an explanation. I had trouble sleeping the night before because I could not get the incident out of my head… I could not help but also think about the earthquake. It could not have been normal, right? I sighed as I walked into the class to see he was not there. Is this going to be another Rukia incident?

This is not really looking good for my sanity level…

After school I headed home alone since Tatsuki wanted to check on Orihime who was absent. When I arrived at my home I was welcomed by a surprise in my kitchen...

* * *

A/N- Thank you for the Follows (Monkey D. Writer/Chiruka), Favorite (Chiruka), and Reviews (metsfan101/Monkey D. Writer/Chiruka).

Hope you all like it so far ^_^.


	4. Don't Forget to Remember

Sitting in my kitchen drinking a bottle of water was Shinji. My eyes widened a little. How did he get in here? I should really check my locks…

"Good afternoon Kana" Shinji said smiling as I continued to stare at him with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Why weren't you in class today?" I asked and Shinji looked a little confused. I guess he thought I would ask why he was sitting in my kitchen but I really did not care about that at the moment… I think I should though…

Shinji smiled, "I am not a student anymore."

"Congratulations?" I asked as silence fell between the two of us.

"Aren't you going to ask why I am here?" Shinji asked.

I smiled, "part of me is wondering if you are actually a figment of my imagination."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you" Shinji stated and in a blink of an eye he was standing right in front of me, "but I couldn't stay away from you. I think you are my first love." I rolled my eyes, oh god he is one of those guys. I turned away from his, walked to the fridge and opened it. I took out a juice box and turned toward Shinji who looked at me with sad eyes.

"I know you are not serious, you don't have to give me that face," I stated with a small sigh.

Without changing his expression he said, "but what if I am serious-"

"Doubtful" I cut him off, "so I guess I have to ask, why are you here?"

"Well you disappeared yesterday," he said as his expression changed to serious.

I pointed at him, "you abandoned me in a place I have no clue about. I think it's understandable that I left." Shinji let out a small sigh as he took another sip of water. "So can you explain to me what happened-" I began.

"First, can you answer one question?" he asked, "do you know what a shinigami is?"

"They collect dead souls, god of death, right?" I answered.

"Do you know what the soul society is?" he asked and I looked at him confused. The name sounds familiar but I could not put my finger on it.

After a pause I finally answered, "no."

"Do you know what the monster that attacked you was?" he asked.

"A hollow" I answered.

Shinji asked, "how do you know what a hollow is?" I opened my mouth and stopped. I know because of my dreams, but if I said that he would probably think I was crazy. While I was thinking Shinji had left the room. When I went to go look for him I saw he was looking at my bookshelf and was reaching toward a book. Not just any book, the memory book.

"Shouldn't you ask before you touch other people stuff?" I asked.

Shinji smiled, "so have you figured out the answer yet."

"It's none of your business," I said slowly getting annoyed with the blonde.

"Well, the more I know the easier it becomes to explain" Shinji began, "didn't you ask for an explanation Kana Sato?"

"I am beginning to not care anymore" I muttered, "your getting quite annoying."

The smile on Shinji's face did not change as he walked toward me, "but I thought we were getting along greatly." I groaned as I closed my eyes, I just wanted him out of my house.

"Can you ple-" I began.

"What's this?" Shinji cut me off as he picked up a small statue off the bookshelf. That statue was in the house when I arrived, the sight of it made me anxious but I did not know why. It was a plain old looking statue of a bird with the color fading away.

Without thinking I blurted out, "it's a family heirloom." Wait, why did I say that? I really did not know if it was true, but it felt right to say.

"Really" Shinji replied as his smile disappeared and then turned toward me and looked me over curiously.

I felt my cheeks redden under his gaze, "is there something you want to say?"

"Nope" Shinji said as his smile quickly reappeared.

"Then will you get out of my house please?" I asked. Shinji opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his phone.

"What is it?" he said once he answered the phone and I quickly heard a girl yelling at him on the other end. Is it his girlfriend? Why would I care? I felt a small pain in my chest as I ignored him talking to the girl and stared at the bird statue. That was when everything began to fade. I heard a voice yell me name.

"Seira! Seira! What did you do?" the voice yelled. It was my father. Wait… my name is Kana. No, it is not. My name is Seira… Seira… Why can I not remember my whole name?

"Seira, don't forget" was the last words my father said.

"Kana, are you okay?" a familiar, but annoying, voice asked. I opened my eyes to see I was lying in bed with Shinji standing over me and the man with the striped hat and a tall man with an awesome mustache by my bedroom door. Wait, when did they get here? Did Shinji invite strangers in my house?

"Get away from me" I muttered as I pushed Shinji away from me.

The man in the hat smiled, "she looks like she is in a good mood now."

"Can you guys please get out of my bedroom and my house!" I nearly yelled.

"We need to ta-" Shinji began.

"I don't care" I retorted, "just get out."

"Sato, where are you from?" the man in the green hat asked.

"Is that any of your bus-" I began. I do not even know the answer to the question, but I get the feeling I should not tell them that.

Shinji cut me and stated, "yes it is."

"I don't know who these two men are, and I barely know who you are Shinji" I retorted, "I don't think I really need to answer personal questions to you three."

The three of them looked at each other before Shinji started, "well, then I have a story to tell you. It's about a place called the Soul Society…"

* * *

A/N- Thank you Annabella Lucy Nox for following, Monkey D. Writer for the review and favorite.

Hope you guys are liking it so far, want to make guesses on who her father is? Or do you think it is too early? (Then again, it is never too early…)

Merry Christmas everyone (website has been acting up sadly…)!


	5. Necklace and Flying

I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom still in shock of what Shinji had told me. Shinji told me a story of a world called the Soul Society, a place souls went to when they pass over. There were guardians there called shinigami in a group called the Gotei 13. Shinji told me it was all real and I believe him.

It sounded too familiar, like… I have been there before. That cannot be true… right? That would mean I died? I think I would remember that… Then again, I do not remember much.

I let out a groan as I turned onto my side and stared at my bedroom door. They left a few hours ago and it was now the middle of the night. I should be asleep since I have class in the morning but I cannot.

I heard a knock at the door and shot straight up. Why would someone be knocking at my door in the middle of the night? I climbed out of my bed and slowly made my way to the front door as images of who it could be quickly flashed through my mind. It was probably Shinji. The idea made my cheeks redden.

I opened the door and saw no one outside. I looked around and did not notice anything until I looked down. A small box the size of the palm of my hand was sitting on the floor. I picked it up and examined it. There was a familiar design on top of the box. A bird. The same one from the statue. Underneath the bird my name was engraved, Seira. I did not tell the men about the name. I got the strange feeling I should not tell anyone it. I walked back inside the house and locked the door.

I opened the box and saw a necklace with a small bird charm. It is not just any necklace, it was mine. I do not remember when I received it, how long I had it, or even how I lost it. I just knew it was mine. A memory quickly popped into my head after a pause. My father took the necklace to keep it safe…

Wait was my father here again without me knowing? I felt terrified at the thought. Why do I keep getting scared when I think of him? I walked over toward one of the windows and peered outside to see no one there. I sighed as I walked over and sat down on my couch.

I definitely could not sleep now…

Too many thoughts were running through my mind. I felt the sudden urge to go for a walk to think everything out. I went to my room, changed, and left the house after I made sure everything was locked. It was the middle of the night so this is probably a horrible idea, but I did not really care at the moment.

Many questions began to swirl around my mind. Who left the necklace there? If it was my father then where is he? Why won't he show his face? Why does everything about the Soul Society sound so familiar? Why do I get the feeling Shinji and the man with in the hat know something they are not saying? Where is Rukia? Why and how did I actually lose my memories?

A sudden pain appeared in my head and I fell to my knees. I shut my eyes and tried to block out the pain. I heard footsteps walking toward me but my eyes refused to open.

"I warned you," my father's voice said as he stood over me, "you deserve this pain, all of it." When I finally opened my eyes and looked up, he was gone. Was he really just here… or was that another memory? Part of me hoped it was the latter. When I stood up, I felt instantly dizzy and fell back down.

"I thought I felt…" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Shinji standing a few feet away from me with a smile on his face, "you missed me?"

"No" I said as I stood up. I felt my cheeks redden and felt instantly happy that it was nighttime.

Shinji walked toward me, "do you know what time it is? You really should not be out this late-"

"Sorry mom, I will head home right away" I retorted as I went to turn around and felt someone grab my arm.

"I can't let you walk home by yourself," he said smiling, "what kind of man would I be?" I rolled my eyes as I yanked my arm away from him. Something fell out of my pocket when I did. The necklace… how did it get in my pocket? I swore I left it on my table at home. Shinji picked up and studied it.

Once Shinji began to speak, something a loud bang cut him off. The two of us turned to see a creature standing a few feet away. The creature was 6 meters tall with black slimy looking skin. It had a skull mask covering its face and bright yellow eyes shining through it. Another hollow. I took a few steps back and before I could say anything Shinji was on top of it. Shinji sliced it in half with his sword and the hollow disintegrated.

I felt a pain in my head as I fell to my knees. Everything began to dissolve away. Am I really fainting again…?

Why am I so weak?

* * *

I felt myself being carried. Where am I? Without opening my eyes, I slowly began to remember everything that happened… I concluded that I fainted… again. Why do I keep fainting around Shinji?

Also, what is that smell?

I am not saying it is a bad smell, it is actually really nice. It smells like a nice cologne… It is actually making me feel sleepy…

I opened my eyes and saw Shinji. He was carrying me in his arms and we were… flying? Is this some kind of dream? I closed my eyes and slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

A/N- Thank you Monkey D. Writer for the Review (and yes her father is not a OC, and he will be revealed soon actually).


	6. Trapped

"Why did you bring a human in here?" a female voice yelled. Human?

"There is something different about her" a familiar voice started, "also Urahara said to keep an eye on her." Her? Are they talking about me? Who is Urahara? Also, who is the familiar voice…? I tried to remember the last thing that happened…

Oh god, I fainted for the third time in front of… Shinji! That was who was speaking.

I finally opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a room with no windows and dim lighting. I sat up and looked around confused until I saw someone sitting in the corner with headphones. He had blonde shoulder length wavy hair with purple eyes. He was looking off into the distance lost in thought.

As I tried to stand up the door flew open causing me to fall back down. Standing in the doorway was a little blonde girl.

"Look who is awake" she said smiling. Even though her mouth was closed, one tooth poked out between her lips. The blonde guy from the corner even jumped up in surprise before realizing I was also awake. Shinji stepped behind the blonde girl sighing then looked at me.

With a smile Shinji stated, "look who finally woke up, I really do not know if I should enter the room. Maybe you will faint again."

"Shut up" I muttered as my cheeks redden. I finally stood up to get a better view of the room. There was nothing really in the room except for the bed I was lying on, and boxes scattered around.

"Leave" a voice stated. I turned around looking for the source. Was it the blonde?

The blonde walked toward the others, "I will go tell the others she finally awoken." No, it was not him. Then who said it?

"Are you okay?" Shinji asked pulling me out of my thoughts. When did he get so close? Shinji went from standing by the door to being a few centimeters away. I could feel his breath on me as we stood face to face.

I glared at him, "do you know what personal space is?" I quickly took a few steps backward and tripped over the bed I was lying on before.

"You really are clumsy," Shinji stated. I glared at him and quickly kicked him in the shin. "Ow" Shinji yelled as he began to hop on one foot and held his leg, "what was that for?"

"For you being you" I retorted and before I could say anything else, I felt someone hit me in the back of my head. I turned around to see the little girl holding a flip-flop in her hand. "Hey wh-" I began.

"Nobody but me gets to talk to Shinji like that. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to Shinji.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Mi casa" Shinji replied smiling.

"Very brightly decorated," I stated as I stood up, "now may you point me to the exit?"

Before Shinji could respond the girl yelled, "you are not going anyway little -." Shinji quickly covered the girl's mouth before she could say more.

"Wait my friend Hiyori is trying to say is that we think it is better for you to stay here for a while," Shinji smiled.

"No" I stated as I began to walk toward the door. The girl appeared before in a blink of an eye.

"We will not take no as an answer" Hiyori stated smiling. Before I could think of a good retort, more people appeared at the door. The blonde man from before entered the room followed by a muscular man with white hair and another girl with green hair and goggles.

"I don't see what is so special about her," the girl with the green hair said happily as she ran over beside me.

The voice from before whispered, "come back home." It took me a few seconds while the others began to bicker to realize the voice sounded familiar and then put a name to it. It was my father's voice. "They are dangerous, come back now!" the voice's voice became louder, "they will kill you when they find out the truth." I began to rub my temple as another voice broke through.

"Aren't we supposed to be training?" the familiar voice asked. It was a nice familiar, a voice I could easily put a name to. I looked up and saw Ichigo standing there. His eyes widen as he saw me, "wh-what is she doing here?"

"I have no clue" I replied.

* * *

A few days passed and I still do not know why they are forcing me to stay. Nobody will tell me anything, and Hiyori is becoming incredibly annoying. She will not stop hitting me with that bloody flip-flop. Every attempt I have made to escape ended in a failure. Shinji keeps telling me it is better if I stay here, but I really doubt it. I am just a prisoner it seems.

The door opened and standing in the doorway with a smile was Shinji. He walked over with a tray that contained food, a teapot and two cups. Wait, why two cups?

Before I could ask Shinji asked, "would you like some company?"

"You? No" I replied, "I brain cannot stand you to the point it seems to want to shut off every time you are near."

"Awe, but love-" Shinji began.

I groaned, "do not start with that love thing." Silence fell upon the two of us. Shinji began to pour two cups of tea and hand one to me. I took the bento box and began to eat as Shinji watched me. "Stop that" I said as I nearly slammed my cup on the ground.

"I really am sorry about the situation, but Urahara says it is better to keep you here. I did not understand myself until I noticed you were being watched in your house," Shinji stated and I froze.

I turned to him confused, "watched in my house? What do you mean?"

"There was a camera in the statue" Shinji began, "and it was made with Soul Society technology." Someone from the Soul Society was watching me? Watching me in my home? But why? It is not like I am really special or anything. After thinking about it for a few seconds, I had the feeling I knew who it was but I could not put my finger on it. It felt as if part of me always knew I was being watched…

"Thank you I guess," I muttered without thinking.

Shinji smiled, "you're thanking me for keeping you here against your will for a week? You are welcome love. Seeing you has bri-"

"Stop with the love stuff" I cut him off causing his smile to disappear. I continued to drink my tea as Shinji watched me. "Can I go home eventually?" I asked curiously.

After a few seconds Shinji replied, "it would be safer for you to stay here."

"Do you know how annoying it is staying here by myself with nothing to do?" I asked.

"If you want I can bring some stuff from your home?" Shinji suggested. I nodded my head, I had the feeling I was not going home anytime soon. Part of me believed this to be good, the other part wanted to leave as soon as possible. What is with all these conflicting emotions? "Kana?" Shinji asked pulling me out of my confused daze and I turned toward him, "what do you want me to bring?"

"I… I do not know" I muttered, "books. Better food?"

Shinji looked offended, "I have been making your food."

I smiled, "like I said, better food."

Shinji stood up and looked at me, "are you okay?" The question took me by surprise.

"Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well I would not be, and if you want to ta-" Shinji began.

"SHINJI! IT IS YOUR TURN!" Hiyori screamed from the other room.

Shinji groaned, "well that is my cue, till next time love." Before I could reply, Shinji grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it then left the room. I felt my heart beat increase as I stared at the door.

* * *

A/N- Thank you KashinaKairi for the favorite/review (I would like to know your theory and thanks ^_^)


	7. Sunrise Kisses

"What book is that?" Shinji asked as he sat down in front of me. Like usual he had brought me food for lunch but I was too distracted by the book in my hands.

"An English book that was translated into Japanese," I responded and I could tell that he was looking at me confused without looking at him, "Wuthering Heights, a classic."

"Interesting" Shinji said, "what is it about?"

I closed the book and looked up at him, "what do you want?"

"What, I am just being curious," he said in a shocked voice.

"I do not like having conversations while reading," I stated.

Shinji asked, "you end up getting distracted and reading the same thing over and over?"

"Yes" I stated.

"Same thing happens to me" Shinji sighed.

"You can read?" I asked.

"So how are you feeling?" Shinji ignored the question.

I sighed, "like a caged animal. Can I leave the room at least? Besides going to the bathroom?"

Shinji smiled, "I was hoping you would say that."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Shinji smiled, "you will see later. It is not like you have plans tonight." Why do I get a bad feeling about this?

* * *

"Wake up" a voice whispered into my ear. Nope. I finally was able to go to sleep. "Maybe a kiss will wake up" the voice whispered and my eyes shot open. Shinji's face was a few centimeters away from me smiling. "Awe, you woke up" Shinji sighed as I pushed him away.

I sat up and glared at him, "what are you doing here?"

"I told you earlier," Shinji said, "remember the surprise?" I hoped I slept through that. I groaned as I got out of bed and Shinji looked me up and down with a smile on his face. I looked down and realized I was only wearing an undershirt and underwear because it was getting hot in the room. "Cute unde-" Shinji began.

My cheeks redden as I yelled, "shut up!" I quickly put on my pants.

"Close your eyes" Shinji said. I groaned and closed my eyes. Shinji picked me up and carried me bridal style out of the room. I felt a rush of cold air that told me we were outside. "Do not open your eyes, we are almost there" Shinji whispered in my ear. I nearly did not hear him over the sound of the wind. Was it really windy, or was he running? I felt him put me down on the ground and say, "open your eyes." I opened them and gasped. We were sitting on a cliff that overlooked Karakura town. I looked up and saw the stars twinkling in the night sky.

"Wow" I muttered.

Shinji sat down beside me, "so you like the surprise? I thought you would like to finally come out and get some air… Just do not tell the others I took you, they sort of do not trust you." I turned toward Shinji confused and saw him staring at the town with a smile. Why do they not trust me? Do I seem suspicious to them? Did I do something wrong? They were the ones who would not allow me to leave the warehouse. Wait… does this have to do with the Urahara thing?

I opened my mouth to ask but Shinji turned toward me. His usual stupid smile was missing, he looked serious. I was speechless; no noise would escape my lips. Why? I felt my heartbeat quicken as I stared into his eyes. I never realized before that he had beautiful eyes.

I felt my cheeks redden as Shinji slowly leaned toward me. Is he going to kiss me? What should I do? I would usually push him away and tell him to stop but I could not move… and part of me did not want to.

Shinji stopped a couple of centimeters away from my face. I felt his breath against my lips and I was tempted to lean in and kiss him myself… wait what am I thinking? This man practically kidnapped me! Well it was to help me… Still, I need to push him away or say something… why will my body not respond still?

"Kana" Shinji whispered. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Shinji quickly turned away and stretched. Wait what, no kiss? I sighed, I cannot believe I feel disappointed now. Shinji looked down at his phone and sighed.

"It is 4am, want to wait for the sunset and then go back?" Shinji asked as he watched the horizon.

"S-s-sure" I stuttered as I gazed at the horizon waiting for the sun to appear.

"Beautiful" I said as the first rays peeked through the town.

Shinji laughed, "yeah." I turned toward him to see him watching me with a smile. "Well we should get going" Shinji stated standing up. I nodded my head as I stood up and tried to figure out which way was back. Shinji quickly picked me up like before and before I knew it, we were running back to the warehouse. The only problem is that we are not running, we are floating?

"How-" I began to ask but Shinji cut me off.

"Hopefully no one is awake yet" he said as we arrived and walked inside. I never seen this part of the warehouse, it looked like it was falling apart. There was a hole in the ceiling that seemed to go up for three or four floors. There was also another hole in the floor a few meters away. Before I could say anything Shinji dragged me toward a corridor that contained the door to my room. Shinji opened the door and the two of us walked inside. I turned to see Shinji about to leave.

"See you later" he said, "you can go back to sleep now."

"Wait" I blurted out, which surprised both Shinji and I.

Shinji smiled, "what? Do you already miss me?" Why does he have to say stuff like that? Without thinking about it, I quickly ran up to him and pulled him down toward me. Even though he slouches, he is so tall.

"What?" Shinji said surprised and I kissed him. Oh god, wait, what am I doing? Before I could try to stop the kiss, Shinji grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. After a few seconds I pushed him away and out of the door.

"Bye" I said before closing the door on him. I felt a blush in my cheeks as I heard him laugh and walk away from the door.

* * *

A/N- Thank you KashinaKairi for the review (I am trying to stay in character… but I think I am failing at it…) and Monkey D. Writer for the review (Shinji is my fav character so yes it's becoming a love story, trying to build up their relationship before I unveil the dad thing… or might just unveil it next chapter)

I actually went searching for English books that were translated into Japanese and I could not find many…


	8. Going Home

"Wake up" a female's voice yelled as I felt someone hit me in the head with a shoe. My eyes shot opened and I looked over to see Hiyori standing over me with a smile. Why is she here? Shinji is the one that usually wakes me up if I "sleep in". My mind went back to last night and I felt my cheeks redden. I kissed Shinji.

"What is it?" I asked when I realized it was still early.

Hiyori rolled her eyes, "you have a visitor, and Shinji refuses to wake up." Visitor? Who would come and visit me? I got out of bed and began to follow Hiyori down the corridor toward a door I never seen before. Behind the door was a set of stairs that headed downward. This does not look good… There was no light down the stairs and Hiyori was already walking down.

"Run" a voice whispered in my ear, "run home. Run to me." I shook the thoughts out of me head and realized Hiyori had disappeared downstairs without realizing I was not following her. I looked around realized the door out of the warehouse a few meters away. Something was pulling me toward it, but what about Shinji.

I took a few steps slowly toward the door and looked behind me; no one was around. I wonder how long it will take Hiyori to realize I am not behind her. I took a few more slow steps before I ran. Why am I doing this? I remembered the kiss from last night; I do not want to leave. Well, I do not want to leave Shinji. The only problem is I cannot stop myself. I felt as if I was running on autopilot. Before I knew it, I had left the warehouse and was out of sight of it.

"Seira" a voice whispered into my ear as I finally stopped running. I was gasping for breath and I barely heard the low whisper. I looked around and slowly came to the realization I was only a block away from my home. How long did I run for? Are they going to come after me soon?

I wonder what Shinji will do when he finds out… Why does my mind keep going to him?

Without realizing it, I absentmindedly walked to my house. I took the spare key I left under the fence and walked into my home. I walked through the house and it looked as if a tornado flew through. Everything was thrown around; dishes were broken on the floor, portraits on the wall were crooked, my clothes were on the floor, shower curtain was broken, and books were all on the floor.

I went through the books and realized the memory book was missing. Wait, Shinji came here for books… did he take it? He gave me all the books he found. Did Shinji take it and look inside… Then he knows the truth… Shinji never mentioned it before.

There was a loud bang and I turned around to see no one there. Where did the bang come from? I walked toward the noise out of curiosity and found myself walking toward the front door. I got a bad feeling about it. The door was thrown open and standing there was Tatsuki.

"You scared me," I gasped as she glared at me.

Tatsuki yelled, "where have you been! You have been missing for nearly a month with no note. Both Ichigo and you, you scared us." Before I could respond, the girl ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry" I said, "it is hard to explain, you will probably think I am crazy."

"What happened to your house?" Tatsuki asked as she ignored me. Tatsuki let go of me and walked past me into the house.

"I do not know," I said, "I came here and it was just li-"

"Is anything missing?" she asked as she turned toward me.

After a few seconds I answered, "I do not know."

"Well I am supposed to be working out now, but I think this is more important" Tatsuki muttered as she walked through my house, "I can help you clean up and see what is missing while you tell me what happened." I sighed and nodded my head, I really do not know if I should tell her the truth…

* * *

It took the two of us nearly all day to clean up all the rooms and figure out if anything was missing. We came to the conclusion that nothing was except for the book that I did not mention to Tatsuki. The two of us sat in the kitchen drinking some coffee as she tried to think of theories of what happened. I am just happy she accepted my lie of going to see my father and losing track of time.

While Tatsuki was mid sentence, the front door was thrown open a second time today. I jumped up as I imagined it being someone from the warehouse. It took them a while…

"Tatsuki, Kana!" a voice called from the front of the house, which surprised me. It was not someone from the warehouse, it was Orihime. How did she know I was here? Oh yeah, this is my home. So better question, how did she know Tatsuki was here? I turned toward the girl who smiled at me.

Tatsuki explained before I could even ask, "Orihime asked if I knew where you were a while ago, and I told her you were home and invited her over. Is that okay, right?" I nodded my head as Tatsuki yelled, "we are in the kitchen." The ginger girl walked into the room with a nervous expression.

"Hello, were you looking for me?" I asked as I gestured for her to sit down with us.

"Yeah sort of" Orihime began with a smile, "Shinji asked if I could talk to you about something." I felt my cheeks redden, I have not thought about Shinji specifically since we were picking up the books before. That was a few hours ago.

"Shinji?" Tatsuki asked looking between the two of us.

I ignored her, "did he… erm… say specifically what he wanted?"

Orihime nodded her head smiling, "he said that he was wondering if you would come back tonight, asked if I could go with you."

"Umm…" I began. Is he going to get angry at me? The idea made my heart beat quicken. Before I could answer the house phone went off. I quickly walked over and answered it.

"Hello?" I stated and I received no response. I hung up and turned toward the others confused.

"Who was it?" Tatsuki asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as I sat back down, "they did not say anything." Why would someone call just to hang up? Part of me was happy for the distraction, it created a topic change. "So" I began, "did I miss anything in school?" The conversation continued for another hour until Tatsuki and Orihime went home. I sighed as I was finally alone again, alone and at home. I should be a bit happy, finally not stuck in that room. What about being spy? Shinji said there was someone watching me in my home. A cold chill went up my spine as I walked over and sat on my couch. I should go back to the warehouse. I stood up and turned around to see Shinji standing there.

"I wake up to hear Hiyori yelling that the idiot is gone, was the kiss that bad?" he stated as he walked toward me. My cheeks redden as I remembered the feel of his lips. Am I going to blush every time I think about it?

"I'm sorry, but" I started as I tried to figure out my next words. I should just tell him the truth. There is no use in lying. "I had a chance to leave, and something pulled me toward it."

"Really now" Shinji stated as he sat down and picked up the book by the couch.

That reminded me, "Shinji, did you-"

"So you cleaned the house," Shinji stated, "it was a mess when I came to get the books."

"I- what?" I said confused as he looked up at me, "when I left my house it was clean, I thought you-"

"I thought you went crazy looking for something," Shinji stated.

After a pause I asked, "did you take a book from the house? Not including the ones you gave me?"

Shinji stood up, "no, you are missing something? What is in it?"

"Erm" I began as I took a few steps back, "nothing important."

"You are lying" Shinji walked closer toward me.

"No" I said as he stood close. He leaned his face even closer to me so our lips were a few centimeters away. "Why would I lie?" I asked.

Shinji whispered, "well, why did you kiss me?"

"I do-" I began but was cut off by his lips. Shinji kissed me and pulled me closer to him. The two of us lost balance and fell onto the couch. I felt my body temperature slowly increase as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Next thing I knew I was laying on my back on the couch with Shinji on top of me. The kiss was slowly getting more intense and stopped once I felt something begin to vibrate. Shinji sat up and pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"What?" he said and I heard Hiyori's phone ring on the other end. I could not understand what she was saying. I felt a cold breeze and looked down to see my top was completely open. When did that happen? "Okay, we will be back soon" Shinji said as he hung up the phone and I began to button up my shirt. "Continue this when we get back?" Shinji asked with a smile.

"Shut up" I said, "and get off of me." Shinji smiled as he did so and stretched his hand out toward me.

"Do you want to stay, or would you rather come with me?" Shinji asked and I took his hand. The two of us began to walk back toward the warehouse until we heard a loud bang.

"What wa-" I began.

Shinji was already ahead of me running toward the sound, "wait here." Does he not know I do not listen well by now? I chased after him. When I turned the corner, I saw a strange sight. Shinji was standing on top of the roof of some building looking down at a blue haired man, Ichigo and… Rukia? When did she get back? There seemed to have been a fight and some ice scattered around. How is there ice? It is warm out.

"Who are you?" asked the man with blue hair, "their comrade?"

"Why do you think that?" Shinji asked.

"Then what?" blue hair asked.

"Doesn't matter" Shinji replied as I positioned myself to get a better look at him. Shinji looked scary, expressionless.

"Can't disagree with that" blue hair man stated as he pulled his sword out of Ichigo's shoulder (when did it get there?), and charged Shinji, "the fact that I'm going to kill you, isn't going to change!" I felt my heartbeat quicken at the thought of Shinji being dead. I could not do anything, I can only distract blue hair. The problem is, I cannot move. A strange sensation flew through me and now I felt paralyzed. The two of them began to fight in the air and it seemed Shinji was doing surprisingly well. They were arguing at the same time but I could not hear a word of it.

The atmosphere seemed to change once Shinji put his hand up toward his face; even the blue haired guy looked scared for a minute. A mask appeared on Shinji's face, not just anyone. A hollow mask. I gasped and backed up. Wh-How- I did not know what to say or think. Million thoughts went through my head at once to the point that I felt like I was drowning in them.

"KANA! RUN!" a voice screamed through it. It was Ichigo. It caught the attention of Shinji who looked toward me as I backed away. I felt myself back into something. Was it a fence or pole? No. It was a person. I turned around and saw a woman, not just any woman. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and everything below her eyes looked like a skull. I backed away toward her as she reached out for me. I tried to turn and run but she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me toward her. I saw Ichigo, Rukia and Shinji try to run for me as a person appeared behind the blue hair man. Shinji's mask had disappeared. I could not see his face since his back was toward me.

"Kana!" Shinji yelled as a yellow light enveloped the two of us. Everything slowly began to fade as we began to ascend. "We will save you!" Shinji yelled, "trust me!" That was the last thing I heard.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see I was in some room that felt familiar. It was beautifully decorated with expensive looking furnishing and decorations. The bed felt so comfortable that I just wanted to fall back to sleep. I heard a loud knock at the door and nearly jumped out of my bed. I looked toward the door as it opened to reveal an annoyed looking blue hair man. He also looked familiar. He was the man that fought Shinji. Shinji, he had a hollow mask? Was he part hollow? Why did he not tell me? That seems like an important thing to tell someone!

"Who are yo-" I began.

"Follow me," he growled. He never gave me a chance to say anything as he walked away and I followed him. The castle seemed big, but familiar. Where am I? The air seems different, but still familiar. Why does everything seem familiar? Why can I not remember anything? Have I been here before I lost my memory?

The man I realized had part of a hollow mask on right side of his face. Hollows can look like humans? How did I not realize part of the mask before?

Where is he leading me anyway? I looked around to see if there was anyway of escaping, then again I will probably get lost here. Before I could ask a question, he opened the door and gestured for me to walk in. I did so, and once I was inside, he shut it. The room I stood in looked like a throne room.

"Come in, we won't bite" a familiar voice laughed. That annoying voice, where do I know it from? I noticed two figures standing on either side of a chair and walked closer to get a better look. On the right side was the man who spoke, his name came instantly to mind; Gin. On the left side was a dark skin man with long dark brown hair and glasses that cover his eyes… Tosen. How do I know these names? Where are they coming from?

Sitting the chair was a man with short brown hair and terrifying brown eyes. The sight of him made my heart beat quicker than I have ever remembered. He was so familiar, as if I knew him longer than the other two. Why will his name not come to mind?

"Seira, it's been a while," he said smiling.

That voice, I know that voice.

The voice that has been following me.

Silence filled the room until I was finally able to open my mouth and say, "yes it has, father."

* * *

A/N- Congrats, you guys were correct! Thank you KashinaKairi (great character? O.O no one has ever told me that before, thank you!) and Monkey D. Writer for the reviews! Thanks sweetcookies82 for fav/follow.


	9. I Remember

I sat in the room staring at the wall for who knows how long. My father told the blue haired man to bring me back to the room right after our long awaited reunion, and I have not seen anyone since. The door and windows are locked leaving me with no exit. Why did my father do this to me? I feel like a caged animal about to go insane. All I could do is sleep, eat and wait. I am surprised that they are feeding me. They push food, horrible tasting, under the door.

The depressing part is that I cannot help but to feel like I was in this position before...

I felt like crying out of frustration from this stupid position. I wonder if anyone is actually looking for. I wonder what Shinji... wait Shinji is part hollow. Why did he never tell me? I felt a shiver go down my spine. I wonder if the others in the warehouse are like him.

Shinji said he will save me, but I really do not want him to. I do not want to see him, and I do not want to be some damsel in distress. I need to find a way to save myself. I need to fight my way o it of this place... I do not even know what this place is!

I sighed as someone knocked on the door. A visitor? Finally. I stood up hoping for someone nice. Those dreams were smashed quickly. The door opened and my father walked inside alone. I sat down on the bed as some girl ran on the room with a tray of tea and snacks. She placed it on the table then ram out.

"Seira, I think it's time for us to finally talk," he said with a smile as he sequestered for me to sit with him. Part of me was tempted to smash the pot of tea over his head, but I could not bring my self to. My father poured two cups of tea as he began, "I think we should start with your memory, how much do you remember?"

"Nothing really" I admitted, no use in lying. I took a sip of the tea and he smiled.

"Well then I should enlighten you to your own life," he stated and I have him a confused look. Everything began to look fuzzy and dark. What is going on? The last thing I heard was my father say, "sweet dreams."

* * *

My name is Seira Aizen and I was born over 150 years ago. I was raised in the Rukongai by my mother. My mother was the nicest woman I ever met. My father was around sometimes, but he was usually busy with his work as a shinigami.

What happened to mom? Oh yes... she passed away... wait no. Dad killed her and took me. He murdered her in front of me to prove some point. My mother loved him. She used to brag about how amazing he was, and then he turned around and killed her. Was the point even worth it?

He took me into the woods afterward and kept me in a cabin. I never saw anyone besides him afterward. I was weirdly happy, only because he visited more. Every child loves getting attention from their parent, and I was finally receiving it from my father. Nevertheless, I was also terrified. He would force me to train and study. My father forced my zanpakuto's ability to appear, and then forced my bankai.

The only other people I rarely saw afterward were Gin and Tosen. I never got to know much of them since I always hid when they visited. They looked scary to me. I never hid far and would overhear their conversations. I did not fully understand what my father was doing at first; I thought it was a good thing. Then as I grew up, I understood the experiments more. I still thought they were for good. I remember the three of them talking about 'vaizards' who were half-shinigami and half-hollow. My father created them.

My father continued his experiments with me not understanding much about them. Nothing changed until the day he came to the cabin and told me I was going to a new home. What was the new home? Oh yes… it was the room I am staying in now. This was not the first time I have been here in this place… What was it called? Hueco Mundo.

I hated it here. My father did not come here much and I was stuck with the arrancars and hollows most of the time. The only slightly good part about me coming here was me finding out the truth.

One day I was searching around to see if my father had come to visit. He never really tells me when he is around. I found a way to get into his secret study, it is not much a secret, and he was not there. Out of curiosity, I looked through the stuff and found out more about my father's experiments. I could not believe my own father could do that stuff.

However, part of me knew it was all true.

I never confronted my father about it, but I did run away. I guess my father probably found out that I knew his secrets and punished me. He erased my memories…

No wait, he did not do that.

I do not even think he knows I know.

Then wait… what happened to my memories?

Wait…

I remember what happened.

I read the book with the recipe, and I gathered the ingredients. I ran away to my father's secret hideaway (my current home) in the human world, I do not remember how though. I managed to steal a gigai and wrote out a fake story. I drank the potion. I remember my father appearing in the room after I took the sip and yelling at me.

"Seira! What did you do?"

That is how I lost my memories. I erased my own memories using a potion so I could forget him and everything he has done.

Now I remember everything.

* * *

A/N- Thank you Monkey D. Writer (she is a dead oc, and I love the curl :o it be fabulous), and KashinaKairi (thanks :) what she can do?) for the review. Thank you DarkTill-Indigo, and Forgetful Insanity for the follow.

I hope the chapter is not confusing, I wrote most of it on my phone while I was on the bus…


End file.
